Pele Wes
About Pele "Chimera" Wes ''' is the daughter of the late Darius and Israel Wes. She became an orphan when her father was shot by MRD Agent in defense of a co-worker Botanist of Israel, Dr. Jesus' life, causing her mother to commit suicide. After saving Juggernaut's life and nursing him back to health, she became his right hand woman in the criminal underworld filling the void left after the betrayal of the Botanists her mother worked with. However, after feeling like she wasn't being taken seriously, Pele decided to use some her botanist techniques to form an enhance serum. The serum worked however Pele gained a wicked reaction to it which made her mutant gene mutate further. Pele later learned to live with no sight because she was given a better sight with a wicked tongue for illusions. She use her new abilities and knowledge of plant-life to become an extremely dangerous illusionist. Biography ''Chapter 1 "Street Life"'' Pele is at her shelter when her best friend, Maeve and Sam arrive, with a box. Sam apologises for what happened to her father, but Pele (appearing to be losing it) says it isn't his fault her father is dead and begins acting strange, even causing Maeve to be unnerved. Despite her father being killed and set up for killing Sam's parents, she doesn't show any contempt towards him, and even notes that Sam is cute. Maeve quickly ushers Sam away from Pele, advising him not to look back. Two days later, Pele falls sick and is found sleeping in a box in the rain by Maeve. Maeve takes her to someone's penthouse. Pele thanks Maeve and camp out in the stranger's penthouse as well as devouring their food until they noticed a room. The stranger's penthouse was owned by a purifier and at the closet mutant, Maeve grabbed Pele and ran out from danger. Pele was later employed by Helga the Terrible's nephew to grow his "magic mushrooms." She puts the mushrooms into the gang's lunch so that Maeve could steal their money when the mushrooms take a roofy effect that Pele added to it. Six months later, Pele questioned Maeve about the type of people she was being involved with. Maeve told her that they were scary people and won't let her come along for her own good. Maeve orders Pele to look after the shelter while she is gone, and departs leaving Pele on her own. Just thereafter. Pele is approached by what appears to be a normal guy. However, he acts weird and questions Pele about Maeve. Believing this guy is normal, she asks him what has happened to him (due to his unkempt appearance and long hair). When the confused guy asks that if she knows him, she says she knows your not normal, leading to the guy to forcefully grab her demanding to tell her where Maeve the mutant is. Terrified, Pele shakes him off and makes a run for it. She arrives at a location where Maeve is hanging out and discovers she is afflicted with a resurrected Rea (The Wild Mutants Leader) who has gathered the escapees from the research facility Silent Hill to create a new incarnation of her gang. A thug brings Pele to Rea who wants to know who else Pele has told about them. Maeve tries to defuse the situation by saying Pele is with her and doesn't know anything or has told anyone, but Pele causes more harm than good by threatening to tell on Rea. Rea orders a thug to use his ability of aging people to death to kill Pele. Pele manages to get away from the thug gripping her and runs off where she is pursued. She comes across a hole in the ground leading to a water drain. Maeve tries to help her, but is held back. Pele takes out a physique enhancer serum she made out of herbs and drunk all 3 vials of it to hopefully help her fight off the thug. Pele stood still as her stomach started to bubble and black veins surrounded Pele's eyes. The thug sneaks up on Pele and briefly grabs her before she falls down the hole and is swept away by the water's current, much to the distress of Maeve. ''Chapter 2 "I'm a Mutant"'' An unspecified amount of time later, Pele emerges from the river. Pele would be shocked that she couldn't see as she was now blind. Suddenly Pele gained a sense, another sight and it all came clear to her. Pele was now a mutant with a strange third sight. When a construction worker named Messe comes across the barefoot girl, he invites Pele home to help her out. At Messe's house, Pele drinks some water and then give the rest on a dying plant. While stating her history, Pele noticed how Messe was looking at her. Pele started to feel uncomfortable and created an illusion of herself and saw that Messe got up and raped her illusion on the dining table. Later that night, Pele changes into the clothes of Messe's ex-wife, Kyiunn and grabbed a knife then projected his fears around him. She gave Messe then knife so he would kill himself to end the illusion. Pele felt more wise, adult, and confident now that she was a 'blind' mutant. Pele knew she had to go back to her shelter and train her illusions to the highest tier and water her plants. Pele later seduces a rich man named Nat where she uses a special illusion to control him into opening a vault. Upon knocking out Nat with needle with a sleeping agent serum coated onto it, Pele enter the vault where she steals a master key card to one of the MRD Facilities where she hopes she will act on for revenge. Pele later that night reveals herself to Maeve at her squat while she was feeding her cats. Sam was later called in as Maeve told him that she should've suspected that she was still alive. Pele apologizes for not telling Maeve that she is alive. Maeve is told by Pele that she has a way to get people to give her what she want. Pele then comes clean stating that she had stolen from a MRD higher up. Sam breaks up the conversation stating that he hears something. The three of them start making a run from their attackers led by MRD Agent, Hill. Sam suggests to Maeve and Pele that they retreat to his house. Sam tells Pele and Maeve that he will have his guardian make up beds for both of them. When Pele states that she doesn't want to come between Maeve and her boyfriend, Maeve states that she is not his girlfriend. Pele tells Maeve that she is a mutant but Maeve didn't believe her and ignored her claims. Later that night Pele would sneak out a bit annoyed by them two. ''Chapter 3 "Why isn't anyone listening?"'' A week later upon walking, Pele spot an injured Juggernaut and took him to her home. She use her botany skills to nurse him back to health. She later shows Juggernaut around her newfound home, an abandoned mansion estate outside of the city, throughout which she has cultivated a lush indoor garden in the dead of winter. She agrees to contact his accomplices on Juggernaut’s request and they meet him together in her solarium. When his accomplice, Gabe arrives she expresses an instant mistrust and warns Juggernaut that she ought to use her illusions to ascertain Gabe’s loyalty. Juggernaut ignores her advice and mocks her assumption of friendship, calling her a ‘blind freak’, after which she storms out and leaves them alone. Her suspicion is proven correct when Gabe takes advantage of the opportunity to knock Juggernaut unconscious. She remains hidden on the grounds of the estate, however, to spy on Gabe’s arriving henchmen. She purposely get caught and tied up alongside Juggernaut where she dismisses his suggestion that she’s in any actual danger. After being asked to explain her confidence, she angrily declares that she could save them both if only Juggernaut would agree to show her some kindness. He agrees to these terms and she coyly invites a henchman’s attention. She entices him to come to her as he was already under her illusion. With him under her control, she gleefully orders him to kill the remaining henchmen and spare Gabe for Juggernaut. She later holds Gabe at gunpoint while Juggernaut questions him. She makes good on her promise to force Gabe to admit his true loyalties, who admits he’s never respected Juggernaut and thinks of him also as a ‘freak’. Juggernaut brutally murders Gabe with one of Pele’s garden forks. They bury Gabe and the rest of the henchmen in her flower bed, where vines are seen twining preternaturally in and around Gabe’s open wounds. When Juggernaut apologizes for his behavior, she admits that people’s opinion of her can upset her deeply and they bond over this similarity. In an effort to console him she offers to share what she knows of the Silent Hill monsters, and suggests they band together to amass a whole ‘army of freaks’. ''Chapter 4 "Time to Bloom"'' Pele is fed up not being listened to by Juggernaut, or his peers. Pele decides to work 32 hours straight to make an enhance serum. The serum didn't give her a new mutation, but rather drastically improved her current gene to new potential omega lengths. The serum also affected her cells improving her third sight more and her durability has shown some changes. Pele however needed to adjust to this new sight and spent 2 months MIA from the world returned back to the city a whole new flower and ready to start fresh. ''Chapter 5 "X-Men"'' Pele decided to enrolled into the gifted youngsters school for one goal...Join the X-Men. Pele thought if she made allies there or joined the team, it would better her changes for her revenge plot against the MRD since she still have the master key card for their falicities. Extremely dangerous witty blind illusionist coming right up X-Men...Are you prepared? ''Chapter 5 (In Works)'' Power & Traits * ''Illusion Manipulation '' Pele can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Pele can create complex and detailed worlds, and be able to alter the way they or the target are perceived. * 'Mutated Physiology ' Upon consuming extremely potent mutagenic alchemical compounds, Pele's body has slight accelerated white blood cells, slight increase durable skin, resistance to toxins, poisons, and certain diseases, and slowed aging process. * '''Botanist Pele possesses an advanced knowledge of plant life, identifying and growing different breeds. * Toxicologist ''' By extracting materials from her plants, she is able to create drugs or perfumes that serve as powerful hallucinogenics and toxic agents. * ''Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation'' One of Pele's many primary illusion abilities, Pele can gain abilities that are related to a target's fears. The shift may just be aesthetic or Pele will gain all the powers and the form of the feared being/object. * '''Third Sight Pele has third sight which allow her see energies and their wavelengths, which she uses to see very good. * Fighting Style: MMA (Street Fighter) The MMA stance is an even mix between all of the above. Pele is balanced and agile to throw punches and kicks, but also ready to defend against takedowns. This is a safe bet if Pele is unsure of her opponent’s style or strategy, or competing in your first amateur MMA bout. Know that Pele is not in the ideal position for any one move, but she can easily tweak your stance at any time.